With the rapid development of network technologies, the Internet is gradually becoming an indispensable part of more and more people's lives. With the continuous development of the Internet, a large number of various open network platforms (or referred to as open platforms for short) come out on the Internet, such as an Social Networking Service (SNS) website. A variety of network applications are provided to a user on an open network platform. The user may use a corresponding network service, such as online game, online book, or online video, by using the network applications. A network application may involve some chargeable items, such as chargeable props, books charged by chapter, or videos charged by episode.
When a delivery server is processing a delivery notification, if the delivery server is overloaded or processing logic is faulty, a problem may be caused where the open platform server detects a result of delivery failure and returns a deducted fee to an account despite that the delivery does not fail actually. This is a very serious data error.